Drakness and Light
by Dra'Zekeria
Summary: The Phantom has left and has met a mysterious stranger offering him one last chance. But, all choices have consequences. Note: The only thing that others don't own is my own idea and Dra'Zekeria.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Chapter: Watching the Darkness All along, a darker shadow watched the Phantom. He himself had an even darker past, one which none know of in this world. He watched as the events of the Opera incident take their course. Another cursed soul, it thought to itself. It bided itself with waiting, knowing what it must do. Jesus gives everyone the chance of redemption, even us monsters, only if they seize it, it thought as the Phantom made his escape. The shadow made its way into the cavern. Meg Giry had set the mask down and was looking through the man operas and compositions that the phantom had penned. The shadow grabbed the mask and stared at the young ballerina. Meg felt a deep coldness and the hair on her neck stood on end. She whirled around and her eyes bulged at the sight. There in front of her was the incorporeal being. She gazed over the torso, seeing strange tattoos and many scars on the muscular chest and arms. Her eyes went up to gaze on the face. A curved tusk grew from each side of the jaw and a skull, covered most of the face, the only openings were the eye holes, the opening at the back so that the dreadlocked hair could hang down, and slits that had allowed the thing to breathe when it was more or less alive, covered the head. The only thing below the lower torso was a fog like cloud. There were black raven wings, perfectly sized for it on it's back. It was staring at her and she had a funny feeling like it was staring deep into her eyes, into her very being and soul. She heard a silent voice in her head. Child, the Phantom has already fled. I am not the phantom. Go back to your mother's arms. Never again will you be alone with her. I see in your future a faithful husband. Leave these catacombs of broken dreams and darkness. Flee to the light, Meg Giry. The Darkness is no place a woman like you to be Meg ran past it, heading to the surface. The shadow floated there for a while as the police and several Opera Populaire men searched in vain for the phantom. None saw the shadow. It had psychically clouded their minds, completely removing itself from their sight and memories. They eventually gave up and headed back up after they doused the lights. The shadow had moved to the exit the Phantom had used. It looked around once, and floated through the curtain. Erik had just ventured into the French catacombs. He felt the coldness of a presence behind him. He stared into the skull's eye sockets, at the gold-colored eyes with blood red pupils. Greetings. I have been watching you, Erik. You kill without remorse or pity. You are a monster. You are a creature like me. We are alike, you and I. I come here to offer you redemption, but know this. There is a high price to pay. Do you accept my offer, young human? "Yes, I do accept the offer. What is the price?" Erik asks the apparition, feeling the pain of Christine's betrayal in his heart. Your mortality, human. That is the price of the offer. You are now an immortal, like me. We watch over the human race, protecting them from harm. You get to watch one family. Your friend, Christine's family to be precise. Come, you have much to learn. With that, the Phantom felt whatever joys disappear. He was going to watch as the world rubbed Christine in his face. This was worse than hell. "Why did I agree to this? Why?" Erik asked the phantom. It is because monsters like us want redemption. I offered this to you for one reason. I see you as a little brother. I too have killed many. Not because of my face, but because of the anger in my soul. You know what I am talking about. You have the same darkness. Erik bows his head. I do have a darkness in my soul. Christine was the light to my darkness. Erik thought to himself as the two walked/floated through the French catacombs. The floating phantom stops and turns around and stares at Erik. Christine is not the light for your darkness. Monsters like us are always loners. I had a wife once, but she died long ago. You will find your mate, don't worry. She will be the light to your darkness, even if she herself has the same darkness. Christine's family is under your protection now, Erik. We monsters are given the task of watching over a certain family that is vital to the human race in the future. There are currently 8 of us out there. You, Me, and the other six. You know your crimes. My crimes are not known by anyone but myself. We each have some crime we need forgiveness for. There are many things that we need to guard our charges from. Vampires, Werebeasts, Demons, their fellow humans, and other evils. There is no need to know about the other gods. Christ and his father have dealt with them. The thing continued to float forward. Erik stopped and said, "Where was God in my times of need? If he is truly benevolent, then why am I 'blessed' with this face?" The thing whirled around Where was he in your time of need? In heaven. All of this is of his divine purpose. He didn't fail us. We get a second chance. At least you never died, like Frunkanstein, who named himself that instead of being called Frankenstein's monster! He truly needs redemption. Remember, all of the human stories are rooted in some truth. You yourself will become legend one day. Erik was shocked. "What, me a legend? Impossible. Frankenstein's monster is a myth! Those things you talked about don't exist! If they didn't exist, then what is that thing in front of us? A figure dashed out of the darkness, heading straight at Erik. The thing was bald, fast, and had long fangs. Before it could get to Erik, the floating phantom had sliced out with a large scimitar at the vampire. The Vampire's torso slid off of its' lower body, Hmm? What is this thing then? Not human? You have much to learn. Time we have. Take this, I believe it is yours. The floating phantom handed Erik his mask. "There is no merciful God. This world has no mercy to give me." Erik said as he took his mask and put it back on. Seeking mercy is always good. "Why should I seek mercy? I said that this world has no to give to me!" Erik said Men who do not seek mercy have no need of God, For they believe that they are God. Believing that you are a god is folly. Nothing good ever comes of that. Now come, it is time to train you. The two phantoms disappeared into the darkness, leaving the dead vampire in the catacombs. 


	2. Cold Crossing

Chapter 1: Cold Crossing Somewhere in the North Atlantic; April 14, 1912; 11:38 PM Erik felt cramped. He was stuck in a cargo hold on a ship called the Titanic. He was restless. He needed something to do. He was tired of sitting around, while the young woman under his protection was in her cabin, fast asleep, probably dreaming of her fiancée in America. The only thing that happened to dull his boredom were the two young lovers running through the cargo hold, being pursued by some of the employees of the White Star Line. He looked up and across to his companion, the wraith-like being of his teacher. His teacher was floating in the air, meditating. He hadn't stirred since the voyage had started. How he can survive without eating and drinking is beyond me, Erik thought as he caressed his empty stomach. He had gone 9 days without eating. He was lucky in that he had a hip flask that contained the life-giving water he had drunk throughout the voyage, which was almost gone. He would have to refill it soon. He had spent the whole voyage watching over the grandchild of Christine. She was going over the Atlantic to meet up with her fiancée and meet his family. He had used his psychic powers and his natural stealth to remain unseen. He longed to return to France, with Christine in poor health. Dra'Zekeria had told him that he was needed in America, watching one of Christine's only two living relative, besides her husband. Her son and his wife had died in an accident while on vacation in England, leaving their daughter to be raised by Christine and Rauol, along with their other son, who had not married at this point. He looked at his pocket watch. 11:39:30. He felt his mentor stir. Erik looked up to see his mentor fully alert. We need to move now! We are in danger! Move! The wraith-like being quickly floated out of the cargo room. Erik got up and ran after him. Behind Erik, a horrible screeching sound erupted. Water quickly rushed in from the tiny holes. Both phantoms reached the air of the forward deck. As the two were invisible to the humans on board, Erik whirled around and said, "What the Hell just happened?" Well, the unsinkable Titanic is going to sink to the bottom of the Atlantic. I am unable to do anything to stop it. This event is beyond my powers to stop. It is meant to happen. Save Christine's grandchild by getting her into a lifeboat before 2 AM. Meet me at the front of the Boat deck by 2 AM. You know her cabin number. Save her. Go now. Erik dashed through the ship, heading towards the young woman's cabin. A door opened right in his face, hitting him squarely. He fell to the floor, still invisible. Erik opened his eyes. Damn, I fell unconscious. Erik thought. He got up and looked at his pocket watch. 1:01:15. He ran to the young woman's cabin. He knocked on the door, hoping she was still there or on a lifeboat. "Who is it?" asked a woman's voice. Erik thought quickly, "Steward Erik, Mademoiselle. I am here to assist you to a lifeboat. This ship is sinking, you need to leave." Erik replied. The door opened, revealing a blonde maid. "Catherine is in her bedroom. Let me get her." The maid told Erik, who was hiding his face beneath a hat. Not a very sharp maid, Erik thought. He psychically made his face hidden from human view. Catherine and her maid came out of the bedroom, both wearing life preservers and dressed warm. "Mademoiselles, will you kindly follow me to the boat deck?" Erik asked the two women. They reached the boat deck and Erik herded the two women towards a lifeboat. A young officer helped the two women in and gave the maid a glance. The maid blushed. The officer grinned as he helped her into the boat. The sailor glanced at Erik. "Officer, I am not getting in. I have another duty to perform. Make sure these women and children make it through this ordeal." Erik said and dashed away through the crowd. He checked his watch. 1:55:03. He rushed to where Dra'Zekeria waited. The deck had slowly tilted forward, making it into a slope that was getting steeper by the second. Good, Erik. You made it. Now we leave this ship. Remember my teachings. The water is very cold. The bottom is two miles below. Focus your powers on keeping yourself warm. Moments like these are my burdens alone to carry. My powers are for killing, not saving. Thus is the price of my powers. In you go, Erik. Dra'Zekeria mentally shoved Erik into the water. Erik felt the coldness like a hundred knives piercing his body. He focused his powers to ward off the coldness. He looked up and saw Dra'Zekeria grab two little girls still on the boat and fly off the ship, towards the shore 400 miles away. Damn, he left me here in this freezing ocean. He makes no sense at all. I doubt I ever will. He watched as the massive ship sank into the dark depths. I am not going to like this, am I? Erik thought. Already he was hearing the cries of the dying in the water. He swam closer to the lifeboats, remaining out of the light. He floated there, not feeling the coldness of the water. He waited for hours, until the light of dawn appeared. He finally saw the rescue ship. The survivors were picked up. He managed to cling to a lifeboat as it was raised out of the water to allow the passengers to be brought on board. He psychically made himself weigh less and become invisible. He felt the chill finally. His skin burned with the coldness, almost making him cry out in pain. He had been silent for all of the beatings that the Man who had shown him as the Devil's child had given him. He had had a rough life, full of pain and misery. Nothing could have prepared him for the burning cold. He gritted his teeth and held onto the boat and was lifted from the ocean onto the ship. He made it onto the deck and crawled to the place where the steerage passengers of the Titanic congregated. He saw the same woman who had run through the cargo hold with her man huddle into a blanket as a well-off man went around, looking for somebody. That man left, and the woman sighed a sigh of relieve. He noticed that her man wasn't there and that she was a little shocked. He didn't make it. Erik thought, poor woman. That man was probably looking for her. At least she never had to live my life. Life always will find a way to survive, Erik. Nature proved once again that she is mightier than man's creations. This was a Tragedy, Erik. That woman carries her lover's child in her womb, she will cherish it and go through the hardships that a single mother goes through, but she will never give in or up. The two little girls I saved know their parents were killed on that ship. They will become friends and grow up; they will find their soul mates and will marry them. They will live long and fruitful lives. They will die together, warm and safe in their beds, with their families around them, joining their husbands in heaven. Thus out of Tragedy, comes joy and hope. Me, I find only another sin that I carry on my shoulders. One of many burdensome sins. Erik looked around and saw Dra'Zekeria behind him. "I hate how you can sneak up on me like that. I also hate how you can touch a person and know their future. That is damn eerie. I know you have touched me. What is my future than?" The power to see the future is not always set into stone. Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't. The only thing I see in your future I can reveal to you is that you will find your soul mate. "Damn it all to hell, you know all about me, why can't I know anything about you? Some rule you forgot to mention?" Erik said. Dra'Zekeria just floated there. He lowered his head. His hands came up and touched his helmet. The helmet came off, revealing a face so scarred, it looked dead. Tattoos intermingled with the many scars. The only things that looked even remotely alive were his eerie eyes. The shoulders shrugged the black cloak from covering his torso. Above the cloud, the whole body was covered in scars and tattoos. The body was horribly scarred from many battles. The tattoos added to the effect. You think you are scarred, little Erik. Look upon my face and body. I am dead. I am the last of my species. I have no people to go to. I am eternally alone, damned until the end of time, when I can finally see my people again. You see Erik; I am not of this world. Christ brought me here. I am far older than life on this planet. I can remember the time before life even existed on this rock. Time itself holds no sway over me. I have walked the very depths of Hell. I have seen the brightness of Heaven. I wait for the time when I can finally lie down and rest. Christ gave me a purpose, a second chance. He died on that Cross in Israel almost 2000 years ago. I was there. I could have freed him from those soldiers and healed him. He himself told me not too. He was to die to free us. I watched as he died in agony, never crying out in pain. I watched as that spear pierced his body. I watched as my sins were taken and died with him. He forgave me of my sins, Erik. I had killed people. I murdered countless worlds. I reveled in the death and suffering I left in my wake. My people were killed, and I threw God's teachings out the proverbial window and went on a rampage. Erik, you killed maybe 3 people altogether. I killed many, many, many more. He brought me here to wait for his arrival. He brought me here to watch him die, Erik. He taught me that nothing is beyond redemption. He gave his mortal life up to free us of our sins Erik. Without that, I would be in hell right now. When you said did anyone else know what hell felt like, I almost laughed. I know exactly how hot and evil hell is and can be. You see Erik that is what I am. I am an alien from another part of the universe and a murderer. There is only one thing worse than hell. The coldness of space. Damn, I haven't said this much in over a million years. Now you know what no one else knows on this planet. Your training is complete. You can watch over your charges now without me watching over your shoulders. I bid you farewell. I will see you again in the future. Goodbye, Erik. Erik watched as Dra'Zekeria opened his wings and flew away, towards the rising sun. So that is his sin. Erik thought. Hmm. He finally dried himself off and warmed himself up. "Now to find my charge." Erik said under his breath, as he went and searched for her. FADE TO BLACK: TIME CONTINUES ON IN ITS' RELENTLESS PACE 


	3. A Final Farewell & A promise

Chapter 2: A Final Farewell & A Promise Graveyard outside of Paris, France. Sometime in late spring, 1919. Erik walked over to the Tombstone. Christine had been dead for 2 years. He pulled the rose from his black duster. He also grabbed a ring from his pocket and placed it on the rose. He set the rose offering to the side of the tombstone. He raised his hands and took off his right glove. He raised a finger and caressed the picture of Christine. "I promise to watch over your daughter and her family, for as long as I exist. Nothing will harm them. This I swear to you, Christine." Erik spoke aloud, with a tear falling from his left eye. He walked off, melting into the shadows of the approaching night. A short time later a car pulled up and Rauol emerged from it with the same Persian Monkey on a Barrel Organ that Erik had made, 40+ years ago. Another Shadow detached itself from the darkness, but nobody saw it. Erik will finally know peace. Rauol is slowly dying, wasting away without Christine. His title will pass to his son, like everything does. When will humans realize that the female of the species are more than showpieces and chattel? Barbaric. Christine's granddaughter Catherine will give birth to her only child, a son. He will in turn marry and bring forth several children, three will be daughters and two will be boys. Dra'Zekeria looks up and gazes at the heavens. Sometimes I feel like you have been blessed me with a curse. At least Erik will finally find a light at the end of his tunnel. The time of the monster's redemption is fast approaching. I will be alone again. I am forever alone. Erik may lament his loneliness, but what does he really know of being lonely? Sure he has lived for less than a century, with little to no contact with anybody. I have lived for over Four Billion Years, with only the Grace of God and yours, his only son, to guide me. Without you, I am a broken shell of a Draconian. I am old and so very tired… Dra'Zekeria slowly melted back into the shadows. The only thing to mark his passing was the chill in the air that humans feel when something powerful passes by. The primordial fear, almost animalistic sense of grave danger. FADE TO BLACK: TIME CONTINUES ITS' RELENTLESS PACE 


End file.
